bettyboopfandomcom-20200215-history
Betty Boop (Universal Studios)
Betty Boop is a character who is featured in Universal Studios Theme Parks, her store is also featured in the theme park, where you can buy Betty Boop related merchandise. Betty is played by interactive performers in person, along with other famous faces such as Marilyn Monroe, Elvis Presley and many more. Those who are chosen to play Betty in person must wear Betty's full attire '''including her famous garter belt including a sponge wig that resembles Betty's hairstyle. Character Personality Betty is a light-hearted, care-free flapper, reminding the audience of the Jazz Age. Betty as a character is polite, sweet, friendly and knows right from wrong, is very peppy and her '''presence can light up a room. Voice Type Betty's speaks in a Baby Bronx (Brooklyn) accent, but can differ depending on who is performing her voice. According to Cindy Robinson Betty's present voice actress Betty has two different voice forms, one where she is''' sultry and '''sexy '''as performed by Robinson and one where she is just cute in general. Cuter Betty is more '''high-pitched and is performed by Sandy Fox (voice-wise). The original voices of Betty also had their own unique voice types for Betty, all several actresses sounded similar but different as some were more high pitched than others, and some used a more baby-ish voice, for example Kate Wright used a high pitched voice which could also sound a little nasally at times. The most famous of Betty's voices was Mae Questel who made Betty's voice her signature sound, and unlike the several other women who provided Betty's voice she was the only one who could squeak in a high pitch at the end of her Boop-Boop-e-Doop routine. Example: Boop-Boop-e-Doop "Bop." Little Ann Little (First Person to Portray Betty in Person) Little-Ann-Little-as-Betty-Boop-betty-boop-17090342-541-480.jpg Little Ann Little one of the several''' original voices of Betty Boop used to portray Betty Boop to live audiences in the 1930's and also used to make public and personal appearances as Betty. According to Ann, "'''I made personal appearance tours as Betty. I used to get loads of fan mail especially from children and men." One of Ann's well known appearances was when she had went on the road with''' Fleischer Studios''' female artist Pauline Comanor, where Ann would pose while Pauline drew Ann as Betty Boop, and they finished their act with a "Boop-Boop-a-Doop." Betty Boop Store The Betty Boop store is a Betty boop fans dream come true, you can get just about anything imaginable. The store is lcoated in Toon Lagoon. bopadop1.jpg Bopadop2.jpg Bopadop3.jpg Music The music in the Betty Boop Store featuring Betty Boop's vocals was recorded by Sandy Fox, which features several Helen Kane covers re-recorded by Sandy and Betty's signature song Don't Take My Boop-Oop-a-Doop Away. Helen Kane's original recordings used to be played in the store, with songs such as Abba Dabba Honeymoon '''and '''Hug Me Kiss Me Love Me, as shown during the recording of Betty Boop Queen of Cartoons (1995) some of Helen's music can still be heard today when Betty makes her appearances. The most used Helen Kane track is her recording of I Wanna Be Loved By You from the 1950 film''' Three Little Words'. Listings *Do Something *I Wanna Be Loved By You *I Want to Be Bad *That's Why I'm Happy *Don't Take My Boop-Oop-A-Doop Away Universal Studios Hollywood *Sandy Fox (Traveled the world promoting Universal Studios Hollywood and portrayed Betty in person from 1981) Universal Studios Florida *Sandy Fox's voice can be heard today as the lovable Betty Boop in Universal's Island of Adventure Theme Park Orlando, Florida *Elizabeth Rendon (2006) *Chelsea Talmadge *Marisa Nieves Hemphill *Melina Smart (2014-2016) Universal Studios Singapore * Kayla Strada (2010-2013) * Cindy Wilson * Christina Hydro * Shannon Lynn (2016) Universal Studios NBC *Rachel Copeland Betty Boop's Costume Design The dress Betty wears at Universal Studios resembles the dress that Bonnie Poe had wore in 'Hollywood on Parade No. A-8 only more '''cartoony, the dress also has straps added to keep it up, although most recently Betty Boop can be seen wearing''' strapless''' dresses at the Theme Parks. Betty changes her costume on multiple occasions, sometimes Betty can be seen wearing a Sailor Costume, or a Gown and sometimes Betty can be seen as a masked character. Bonnie poe as Betty Boop 02.png Boooooooo.PNG Unive.jpg Bimbo the Dog Bimbo the dog also makes appearances at''' Universal Studios as a masked character, sometimes he can be seen with Betty Boop. Bimbo the DOG IN UNIVERSAL STUDIOS.jpg Other Characters Beetle Juice, Marilyn Monroe, Lucy Ricardo (Lucille Ball), Donkey (Shrek), The Mummy, The Simpsons, Spongebob Squarepants, Woody Woodpecker, Scooby Doo & Shaggy, Frankenstiens Monster. Andy Panda, Storm (Xmen), Groucho Marx, Spiderman, Zorro, Wolverine (Xmen), Marvel Comics Characters, Laurel & Hardy, Doc Brown, Green Goblin, Hello Kitty, Patrick (Spongebob), Captain America, Crash Bandicoot, Yogi Bear, Archie, Popeye, Olive Oyl, Thundercats, Woody Woodpecker,Lady Lovely Locks, The Flintstones, The Cabbage Patch Kids, The Carebears, Barbie. UNIVERSAL STUDIOS CHARACTERS PAST 80s or 90s unsure.jpg Trivia *In the '''1930's '''Betty Boop was portrayed by Bonnie Poe and Mae Questel in two short films, according to Mae Questel in 1932 she also used to portray Betty Boop in person. After a cartoon had been shown to a live audience she would jump through a paper heart', dressed as Betty. *Songs that play in Betty Boop's store are usually Boop related like Helen Kane's music for example "'Hug-Me-Kiss-Me-Love-Me'" which was featured in the Betty Boop Store on '''Betty Boop's Official Biography DVD'. Apart from that Sandy Fox's voice is also featured in the Betty Boop store, Booping as you enter. *Betty Boop also played a part in MGM Grand Hotel,' Casino' and Theme Park. (Betty Boop in MGM Grand Adventures Theme Park) Links *Universal Studios Orlando Jobs *Universal Studios Hollywood Jobs *NBC Universal Careers *http://www.universalstudioshollywood.com/auditions/upcoming-auditions Universal Studios Hollywood Upcoming Auditions - 5th-6th May (2016) Category:Article stubs